


Letter from Pegasus

by wyomingnot



Series: Blaise in Space! [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-19
Updated: 2006-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot





	Letter from Pegasus

Blaise and Grodin are playing chess when Ford sticks his head in the doorway.

"Hey, Zabini. Your turn."

"I won't be long," Blaise says as he gets up from the table and follows Ford into the improvised studio.

"Ready?" Ford asks. Blaise nods.

"Well, Mother," Blaise begins, "it's been an interesting Voldemort-free year." Blaise pauses. "However, whoever told you this internship of mine was safe truly needs to be fed to the..." He looks at Ford again and figures any decree about the secrecy of the Magical world really shouldn't apply in a galaxy heavily populated by space vampires. "...Dementors."


End file.
